Quebrando o Gelo
by Jeen V
Summary: -Um dia Gray Fullbuster, encontrará alguém que quebrará o seu gelo, assim como você quebrou a minha chuva. -Juvia disse com aspereza. -E espero sinceramente, que seja num fogo intenso, do qual não conseguirá jamais escapar! GRUVIA, fuflly.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Era mais um dia qualquer em Magnolia e mais uma noite em meio a comemorações e brigas entre os amigos.<p>

A guilda Fairy Tail era conhecida por seus poderosos magos e desastres, afinal, todos ali eram adeptos de lutas e extrema(!?) violência.

Mas todos eram tão amáveis e acolhedores, sempre justos.

-Menos Gray-sama. -Sussurrou uma maga d'água, de cabelos azulados e pele branquíssima.

Em mais uma tentativa de demonstrar seus sentimentos naquele dia, botando-se em perigo numa perigosa missão e quase morrendo, não fora nem de longe as piores coisas. Juvia não sabia que o fogo fosse tão ruim. Principalmente numa sala totalmente fechada, fazendo de seu elemento ser, naquele momento um pouco inútil. Afinal, toda á sala estava em chamas.

Ela estava nessa missão com Gray Fullbuster, e por teimosia, resolveu seguir em frente sem ele. Por pouco Gray não conseguiria salvá-la, dando uma enorme bronca na azulada, chamando-a de irresponsável e que nunca mais faria missões com ela; fora outras coisas das quais preferia esquecer.

Depois do ocorrido, voltaram para a FairyTail, já era noite e no caminho de volta o moreno não mencionara nenhuma palavra.

-Gray-sama. -Chamou a azulada, educadamente. -Peço que não comente o meu deslize hoje, por favor.

Juvia pediu. Não queria ver seus amigos preocupados ou que a xingassem igual Gray fizera.

O moreno ficara quieto.

Juvia não entendia por qual motivo ele se estressou tanto. Tratava-a mal, mas nunca assim.

Ela podia ser louquinha as vezes, atormentar a vida dele e suas 'rivais do amor'. Mas não era burra ou irresponsável.

Ela só não entendia essa paixão que sentia pelo moreno que adorava viver sem roupa.

Suspirando pesadamente, tocou em seu braço:

-Gray-sama, Juvia está pedindo um favor. Não quero receber outros sermões. -Sussurrou delicadamente.

-Você foi negligente demais. -Finalmente o mago do gelo respondera.

Juvia deu um sorrisinho.

-Eu tentei proteger Gray-sama. -Disse mais confiante.

Gray soltou-se dela e a olhou com desprezo.

-Me proteger? Está bem. -Sorriu friamente. -Bela proteção.

-Juvia não quis que ficasse preocupado com ela. -Disse a maga da água, chateada.

-Eu não fiquei preocupado, só não gostei de perder tempo.

Juvia arregalou os olhos, sentida pelo que ouvira.

-É, é isso que você me faz, perder tempo! -Continuou o Fullbuster, friamente. -Me seguindo em todos os lugares, se intrometendo em meus assuntos, como se tivesse alguma importância a mais que qualquer um. Você entrou na guilda porque quis, não porque te salvei.

Pela primeira vez, Juvia se importou com as palavras do mago e se sentiu destruída.

-Gray-sama salvou Juvia de sua chuva! -Sussurrou, muito chateada.

-Não, Gray-sama apenas te fez enxergar sua chuva com outros olhos. Nada mais, nada menos.

E uma fina camada de chuva começou a cair sob seus corpos.

Foi ai que finalmente ela entendeu. Jamais poderia ter o amor dele. Alguém como ele não gostaria dela.

-Um dia Gray Fullbuster, encontrará alguém que quebrará o seu gelo, assim como você quebrou a minha chuva. -Juvia disse com aspereza. -E espero sinceramente, que seja num fogo intenso, do qual não conseguirá jamais escapar.

Ela deu as costas e foi até sua casa, deixando um moreno um tanto assustado e pensativo para trás.

Ela nunca o chamou pelo nome inteiro...

**~~J.G~~**

Dois dias depois do ocorrido com o Gray, as meninas preocupadas foram até Fairy Hills e entraram em sua casa e acharam uma carta.

_"Fui fazer uma missão difícil, algo relacionado com fogo e alguma coisa, a recompensa não é muita, mas Juvia precisava fazer sozinha._

_E ficarei umas semanas foras, ou meses... Juvia precisa pensar nela, na vida dela._

_Quem sabe um dia volte."_

-Não acredito! -Lucy disse, chorando pela carta da amiga, entregando a mesma para Erza, que ficou confusa e chateada.

-Lucy, temos que ir atrás dela! -Erza disse imediatamente. -Ela pode ser muito forte, mas fogo e sozinha... Lucy, ela pode nunca mais retornar!

Lucy arregalou mais os olhos, assustada com a possibilidade da maga de água ter sumido para sempre.

-Vem, vamos para a guilda e vamos ver as missões mais perigosas que tem!

**~~ J.G~~**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Juvia Loxar sumira e os magos da guilda estavam inconformados.

Juvia era um deles e ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela!

Formaram grupos e foram procurar em todos os cantos, mas sem exito algum.

-Erza, ela tem que estar em algum lugar! -Natsu disse, pensativo.

-Já procuramos por tudo, perguntamos sobre ela e nada! -Lucy ainda estava aflita, muito aflita.

Todos estavam quase desistindo da busca, mas sempre recobravam as forças e a esperança. Afinal, ali era a FairyTail, não uma guild qualquer.

E fazia uma semana, que o silêncio de Gray era imperativo. Assim como seu temperamento.

-Ela pode ter realmente morrido! -Sugeriu Mira, com pesar.

Gray era atentamente observado por todos, de alguma forma, sabiam que tal sumiço poderia ter algo haver com ele. Mas o silêncio e seu temperamento não permitiam, nem mesmo a Erza!

**~~J.G~~**

Quase um mês depois, numa manhã, todos foram surpreendidos com a entrada da maga mais procurada de FT, Juvia Loxar!

-O que... como? -Lucy estava boquiaberta, pasma. -Juvia! Por onde esteve! -Correu e abraçou a amiga.

Juvia estava surpresa, observou todos no local e percebeu a aparência de cansados.

-Juviaaa! -Começou a berrar o Happy, chorando. -Pensei que tinha morrido!

-Eu... -Olhava confusa, sem entender. -Juvia fez algo? -Perguntou, timidamente.

Erza levantou, já com uma de suas armaduras lendárias e se pôs em frente da azulada.

-Quem você pensa que é, para entrar numa guilda e sair assim, sem mais nem menos? -Gritou a maga, assustando a todos. -Acha que ninguém se preocuparia com você, que não te procuraríamos? -Pegou em seu casaco e a ergueu.

-Juvia é uma maga independente... -Sussurrou, com medo da titânia.

-Independente? -Erza berrou. -Você faz parte da Fairy Tail! Entendeu bem!? Como ousa sair e nem deixar um sinal de vida!-Largou-a e saiu do bar.

Juvia ainda estava confusa, havia avisado que não estaria presente.

-Mas Juvia deixou uma cara... -Sussurrou, timidamente.

Lucy finalmente sorriu, feliz.

-Sim Juvia deixou. Mas já se passou tanto tempo que ficamos preocupados!

-Oh! Desculpe Lucy-san! -Desculpou-se, corando. -Juvia estava em uma aventura! Juvia conseguiu vencer o fogo, mas quase morri! -Contava alegremente.

Uma enorme gota apareceu em todos os rostos.

-Aé? Quero ver vencer o meu então! -Natsu já estava pronto pra ela. Juvia sorriu assustada.

-Juvia quase morreu! Só em caso de emergências! -Respondeu ao Dragon Slayer, que ficou desanimado.

-Então Juvia, fale mais! -Pediu Lucy, enquanto levava-a até uma mesa.

-Achou algum gatinho? -Cana perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Fez muitas missões? -Foi a vez de Mira.

-Deixem ela responder! -Levy pediu, revirando os olhos.

Juvia estava muito envergonhada e tímida.

-Bem-

-Bem? -Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim. -E novamente exclamações de surpresa.

De repente, o lugar foi ficando frio.

-Queeeem? -Perguntou Lucy, cutucando-a.

-Ly-lyon-sama! -Respondeu escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. -Estamos namorando!

-Er...

-Hmm...

Lucy procurou Gray com os olhos, e logo o avistou, quase congelado e congelando tudo.

-Er, Juvia? Não quer descansar? -Perguntou Lucy, tentando evitar uma catástrofe.

-Juvia já descansou, Lyon-sama me trouxe!

Muitas gotas foram surgindo em vários rostos, assim como o frio aumentando.

Lucy se abraçou.

-Nossa, tá frio né? -Disse para descontrair.

-Me acostumei, Lyon-sama é frio também. -Respondeu e deu risada.

Pés estavam sendo congelados.

-E como foi essa missão? -Perguntou Levy, sentindo o frio subir cada vez mais entre seus pés.

-Juvia precisava pensar, então peguei a uma das missões mais perigosas e relacionada com fogo. -Ela estremeceu com as lembranças. -Não foi algo fácil, fiquei uma semana atrás do mago de fogo para capturá-lo. Era uma missão bem difícil, mas apesar das dificuldades, consegui alcança-lo e capturá-lo! -Ela sorriu, contente consigo mesma. -Provei à mim mesma que poderia ser capaz de combater um elemento rival ao meu.

Era a primeira vez que ouviam-na referir-se a si mesma em primeira pessoa.

-E o-o-onde e-entr-a Ly-o-on ne-e-ss-a histó-r-ri-a? -Perguntou Lucy, sentindo-se metade do corpo congelada.

Juvia corou levemente, envergonhada.

-Juvia não saiu muito bem da luta, Juvia realmente quase morreu! -exclamou, arregalando os olhos-, estava sem forças e precisava levar o mago para a cidade mais próxima, então no dia seguinte, totalmente esgotada, Lyon-sama me encontrou e me ajudou e desde esse dia partimos em várias missões e aventuras.-Ela sorriu envergonhada.

-L-e-e-e-g-a-l né? -Murmurou Mira, preocupada.

-Vocês estão bem? -Perguntou ela, inocentemente. -Nossa, está bastante frio aqui.

Todos sorriram sem graça, com enormes gotas congeladas nos narizes.

-Juvia está cansada. -Disse enquanto levantava-se e exitando um pouco, ela resolveu falar. -Juvia irá fazer mais missões com Lyon-sama. Desculpem o incomodo com o meu sumiço, não era minha intenção. -Exclamou num murmurio. -Bem, bom dia!

Com os olhos ainda intactos, todos viram-na ir embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. De repente, a temperatura começou a baixar mais e mais. Os olhos voltaram-se para um moreno, que no momento, não possuía nenhuma expressão.

-Ahn G-r-a-a-a-y. -Chamou Lucy, temerosa, mas o frio estava demais.

Gray virou-se e os olhou atentamente, sentindo-se aberto por ter deixado seu poder explanar assim.

-Eu... Me desculpem! -Sussurrou, enquanto descongelava-os. - O Salamander, esquenta ai. -Dizendo isso, saiu do local.

E foi ai o maior choque; pela primeira vez, Natsu não fez nada a respeito. Todos o olhavam boquiabertos.

-O que foi? Nunca viram não? -Perguntou rudemente. -Eu é que não enfrentaria ele desse jeito não.

E saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

**~~J.G~~**

Juvia estava sentada em sua cama, tentando não pensar em Gray. Não o vira, o que era um bom sinal. Fazia três semanas que não pensava em seu retorno a Fairy Tail e em seu encontro com o gelo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Lyon era um amor de pessoa, mas não era Gray.

-Juvia uma hora terá que superar. -Sussurrou para si mesma.

Ela resolveu sair para dar uma volta, e logo que botou os pés para fora de sua casa, sentiu um frio intenso.

"Que coisa estranha!" Murmurou consigo mesma e deu de ombros, continuando a andar até chegar a um banquinho e sentar-se. De repente, começou a cair flocos de neve ao redor. Sorrindo, perguntou:

-Lyon-sama?

Não ouve resposta, então ela procurou com os olhos, movimentando a cabeça para os lados e não achando ninguém.

Começou a ficar irritada. Lyon não era de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com ela.

-Juvia.

Ela deu um pulo do banco, assustada.

-G-r-r-r-ay? -Perguntou, levemente desconsertada. Olhou-o por um momento e observou bem sua expressão.

Seu belo rosto tinha olheiras, sua expressão era triste, abatido.

-Olá Juvia. -Ele respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado. -A quanto tempo.

-Pois é... -Sorriu envergonhada. Não esperava encontrá-lo logo assim. A neve continua caindo.

-Poderia parar essa neve? Ela está sendo incomoda. -Disse levemente irritada.

Gray sorriu de leve.

-Então é a nova companheira de Lyon hein? -Perguntou casualmente. -Quem diria.

Juvia não disse nada e perante seu silencio, ele continuou.

-Vai embora definitivamente de Fairy Tail?

-Juvia ainda não sabe. -Respondeu resmungando.

-Gosta dele? -Perguntou.

Juvia olhou-o de esguia.

-Juvia gosta de Lyon-sama. -Respondeu, corando. -Ele é gentil e gosta de Juvia.

Gray não disse nada, apenas suspirou pesadamente.

-Você me deixou extremamente preocupado Juvia! Onde estava com a cabeça de se meter em algo assim! -Jogou pra cima dela, bravo. -E se você tivesse morrido? Eu não estava lá e nem Lyon! Hein, e se você tivesse morrido? -Quase gritou, assustando-a com sua forma rude.

-Juvia é forte e independente! -Olhou-o duramente. -Como se você se importasse com Juvia! Queria que eu desaparecesse e foi o que fiz!

Gray olhou-a com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu me importo. -Sussurrou. -Me importo muito. Eu fiquei assustado e disse coisas que não deveria.

Juvia arregalou os olhos, estava quase chorando. Finas gotas de água já caia sobre eles.

-Por favor, não chore. -Disse Gray num sussurro, virando-se para ela e secando uma lágrima com o dedo.

E Juvia chorou. Estava confusa com esse momento jamais esperado.

-Olhe Juvia. -Gray apontou para cima. Ela o acompanhou curiosa. -Está vendo?

-Juvia não vê nada demais. -Respondeu, enquanto observava tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

Gray riu, deixando Juvia mais curiosa.

-A chuva derrete o gelo. -Respondeu sorrindo.

E foi ai que ela entendeu.

-Oh! -Exclamou sem resposta, olhando entre ele e a sua chuva.

Os flocos de neve estavam derretendo, formando partículas de água.

Juvia parou de chorar e olhou-o atentamente.

-Você derreteu o meu gelo Juvia. -Ele olhou-a com carinho e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. -Eu... só descobri tarde demais. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar pelas palavras rudes e tudo o mais. Eu não queria entender e demonstrar meus sentimentos. Como se tivesse escolha. -Riu.

-Juvia perdoa Gray-sama. -Respondeu num murmurio. Estava assustada, era difícil crer que algo assim pudesse finalmente acontecer.

De repente, olhou-o e sentiu o rosto corar nervosamente e sorriu.

-Juvia também não tem escolha, Gray. -Respondeu sorrindo-lhe docemente. -E Layon-sama entenderá Juvia. -Respondeu antes dele perguntar a respeito.

Seus olhos e seus lábios mostraram toda a alegria de sua resposta. O moreno sentiu um ecstasy novo percorrendo suas veias.

Levantando-se, estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Vamos para casa. -Convidou-a, da qual aceitou prontamente a mão estendida. -Fairy Tail é sua casa e sua família. Jamais fuja de mim novamente.

Gray abraçou-a repentinamente, deixando-a abismada e corada.

-Juvia promete.

Tomando toda a coragem do mundo, um leve beijo foi dado e respondido.

-Vamos que quero acabar com o Salamander! -Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto pegava em sua mão novamente. - Agora tenho uma namorada, ele vai morrer de ciumes!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primeira Gruvia e uma one da Fairy Tail! \o/

Adoro demais esse casal, demais, demais! 3

Gente, adorei escrever isso. Geralmente minha mente é pura malicia e isso aqui saiu tão fofo que quase chorei litros! hahaha

Espero que tenham gostado e se puderem, comentem!, quem sabe eu volte a escrever mais sobre FT, mas pra isso preciso de aprovações, hehehe. ^-~oro

E se tiver alguns erros (ortográficos e a respeito de FT) podem me corrigir! :D

Kisus kisus,

Jeen.


End file.
